Wake up
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Considerando a los usuarios de Stand que Jotaro había ido conociendo, tenia muy planeado que podrian hacer por ellos, necesitaba despertar a un viejo amigo...


Había estado teniendo aquellos sueños de nuevo.

Sueños y pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde los 17 años.

Jotaro se había encontrado muchos usuarios de Stands útiles a lo largo de su vida, ahora mismo para lo que tenía en mente tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Josuke o hacer un viaje a Italia y enfrentar de nuevo a su destino conociendo al hijo de Dio, Giorno, aunque esperaba de corazón no tener que volver a viajar.

Una madrugada estaba durmiendo con su esposa, su relación no era la mejor gracias a las muy largas ausencias que tomaba por su trabajo, no recordaba quererla pero si le tenía apreció al menos por ser la madre de su hija, tenía que fingir un poco de cariño el poco tiempo que la veía así que estaba durmiendo abrazada a ella, su espalda era pequeñita y sus hombros muy pequeños y duros.

El teléfono sonó despertándolo, Jotaro tenía el sueño muy ligero a causa de traumas y pesadillas todas las noches, de cierta manera le era útil por si le llamaban para su trabajo, su esposa se movió molesta separándose de el en cuanto se estiro para agarrar su celular de la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver el numero en la pantalla.

-Hola? –respondió con la voz ronca y adormilada, incorporándose ligeramente sobre la almohada.

-Creo que ya es el momento –una voz de mujer le respondió del otro lado –desde hace un mes sus signos están mas estables que…hace un par de años y aquello solo había durado una semana, si de verdad quisieras probar creo que ahora es el momento.

Jotaro se quedó en silencio unos instantes, procesando la información mientras salía de su estado de insomnio…estaba hablando de…aquello…miro el reloj en la mesa de luz y una urgencia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, tenía que hacerlo ahora, no quería perder más tiempo, 13 años había sido suficiente ya.

-De acuerdo, en unos 3 días estaré allí, mantenme lo mas actualizado posible, algo más? –los brazos empezaron a temblarle, planeando su agenda para la dura semana que se le venía.

-Tendré que estar con el todo el tiempo, es una persona que despierta de un coma después de todo, no puedo dejarte hacer lo que quieras con el por que podrías crearle un trauma y…

-Entiendo, nos vemos –colgó el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo en la mesita de luz. Parando un momento para organizar sus pensamientos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, el fuerte e incesante sonido de la lluvia afuera lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Era el momento? Esta vez si?

Bajo una de sus piernas de la cama pero antes de poder levantarse la mano de su esposa lo había sujetado de la muñeca, Jotaro suspiro, entendiendo la situación y sin embargo sintiéndose igual de decidido que antes.

-Vas a salir? –la voz dormida de su mujer susurrando llego a sus oídos.

-Si, es una emergencia –le daba pena, entendía su dolor pero…el era egoísta…

-Vas a volver a irte? que es tan urgente esta vez? –su mujer se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Tengo que ir a mi oficina a arreglar unas cosas y luego…-estaba siendo particularmente comunicativo, nunca le contaba sus rutinas a su esposa quizá la noticia lo había puesto sensible y emocional.

-No puedes esperar a la mañana? Tan importante es? –no, no podía, se levanto soltándose del agarre de su esposa y abrió el ropero para buscar sus típicas ropas, dada esta situación no podía ocuparse de hacer una maleta, tendría que ducharse y agarrar cosas de su oficina que era como su segundo hogar.

-No –respondió seco, no podía contarle a su esposa de estas cosas, ella y su hija tenían que estar alejadas del mundo de los stands…y por otras obvias razones. Se puso unas medias y los pantalones a la máxima velocidad que pudo, no quería enfrentar otra pelea de nuevo.

-Que es importante para ti? Que es tan importante que tienes que salir de urgencia de madrugada y cuando yo te llame para que vinieras a ver a Jolyne aquel día que casi se muere de fiebre me dijiste que estabas ocupado? –aquello fue una puñalada por la espalda, ese día estaba trabajando y de verdad era importante, no es como si fuera que no le importaba su hija, mosqueado se puso su polero y su abrigo, agarrando su celular y guantes, se acomodaría de camino, se puso su gorrita y salió de la habitación, camino a la de Jolyne –Jotaro! Ven aquí!

Los gritos de su esposa lo estaban irritando, hacer lo que iba a hacer tampoco era bueno para ella de todas maneras pero tenía que hacerlo. Entro a la habitación de Jolyne, quien estaba profundamente dormida, su hija era preciosa y eso no se lo podría negar nadie, la veía poco y no le prestaba mucha atención pero la quería mucho.

Se agacho delante suyo y movió su hombro ligeramente para despertarla, la niña hizo sonidos de rezongo por unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos, asustándose un poco al encontrar a su padre enfrente.

-Jolyne –la llamo en un susurro, intentando captar su atención –Jolyne –su padre le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos, despertándola y captando toda su atención, abriendo sus enormes ojos y fijándole la vista su padre –Voy a irme por un tiempo si? Cuando vuelva te tendré una sorpresa –una profunda tristeza se apodero de su rostro, su boca hizo un pequeño puchero y sus cejas se cruzaron –no te preocupes, no tardare mucho, y te llamare y enviare regalos todas las semanas.

-Eso dices siempre –entre medio de un bostezo pronuncio sus primeras palabras en toda la noche –no te vayas –Jolyne estiro el brazo para agarrar su gorra, tapándole la cara a su padre, quien entre toda la melancolía del momento le dedico una sonrisa por que le había hecho gracia aquello.

-No te preocupes –el hombre aún con la cara tapada le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en esta –puedes quedarte mi gorra, esta bien –su mano agarro la de Jolyne sujetando la gorrita blanca en sus manos –volveré antes de que empieces a extrañarme –intento darle una mirada de confianza a su hija, pero el ya sabía que después de tantos fallos y ausencias ella ya le había perdido la confianza.

-Ya te estoy extrañando

-Te quiero –le dio un beso en la mejilla, levantándose para irse –te llamare la próxima semana –cuando su mano se poso en el pomo de la puerta escucho a su hija una vez más.

-Yo también

En cuanto salió se encontró a su esposa con una bata en el pasillo, mirándolo angustiada y apunto de llorar. Era una noche fría en más de un sentido.

-Quédate, al menos hasta mañana, despídete bien de Jolyne –le partía el corazón aquello, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, así que empezó a caminar, haciendo con delicadeza a un lado a su esposa antes de tomar un paraguas de la entrada y abrir la puerta con las llaves que estaban en su bolsillo adornadas por un llavero del dibujo de un delfín que había mandado a plastificar ya que se lo había hecho Jolyne –Jotaro… -salió y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, apoyándose en esta mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, no estaba bien lo que hacía y sin embargo…-que tengas un buen viaje –escucho detrás de esta con el incesante y molesto sonido de la lluvia detrás.

Su esposa lo quería mucho.

Abrió el paraguas y se fue a la avenida mas cercana, tomando el primer taxi que encontró, en cuanto estuvo en su estudio agarro las poquitas cosas que tenía ahí que podía considerar importantes para un viaje, tenía un par de cambios de ropa, dinero, el cargador de su celular, unos libros y anotaciones y otras cosas, lo demás lo compraría allá, dinero no le faltaba. Se sentó en su silla reclinable y con su celular enchufado cargándose busco en su agenda un nombre.

Josuke Higashikata.

En Japón ahora mismo debería ser de día. Llamo y espero unos momentos, antes de oír una voz.

-Jotaro? Señor Jotaro? –la voz curiosa de su tío lo relajo un poco, al menos lo pudo contactar.

-Que tal Josuke? –tenía que establecer una charla antes.

-Que tal nada, en Estados Unidos ahora mismo deben ser las…madrugada…que importa…sucedió algo? –la conexión de los Joestar también aplicaba leer mentes? –es un gusto hablarnos pero esto me resulta extraño y…

-En ese caso ya que no me dejas ser amable y preguntarte por tu vida iré al grano –un bufido se escucho detrás de la línea, tenía que ser así de desagradable siempre? –el trabajo que te encargue, que tal vas con ello?

-Soy un curandero loco, menos mal que la fundación Speedwagon me da anonimato o tendría un culto detrás mío diciendo que soy como jesus que curaba a los enfermos.

-Es para entrenar tus poderes, tienes un stand muy poderoso Josuke, responsabilízate de ello, no puedes quejarte si te están pagando bien al menos –Jotaro le había puesto un trabajo de verano a Josuke para que entrenara sus poderes de restauración, la fundación Speedwagon lo había contratado para pruebas de medicina con enfermos de diferentes categorías, lógicamente la fundación le tapaba los ojos a los pacientes para que cuando estos despertaran no vieran a Josuke y empezaran a…acosarlo o algo, solamente eran pruebas para medicina, no es que lo hubieran hecho médico o algo.

-No me molesta pero igual soy millonario –aquello lo hizo reír, hablar con Josuke era refrescante.

-Puedes pensar ahora que es mucho dinero pero no lo es, pregúntale a tu padre que te aconsejara bien –estaba sonriendo, le gustaba hablar con el.

-Tu crees? Okuyasu dice que podría vivir cómodo el resto de su vida con todo eso…

-Ingenuo, en todo caso escúchame, no te llame por placer –de nuevo le rezongo, le gustaba un poco molestarlo –necesito que hagas algo por mi, estas ocupado esta semana?

-Tengo exámenes que dar…-la voz de Josuke se escuchaba un poco curiosa.

-Estudiaste duro?

-No

-En ese caso no importa, estas aprobado no te preocupes, te enviare un ticket de avión, tienes que venir a estados unidos –antes de que Josuke pudiera quejarse el siguió hablando –que tan en confianza te sientes con tus poderes para despertar a alguien de un coma?...un viejo amigo…

Había cosas que Jotaro le ocultaba no solo a su esposa e hija, si no a todo el resto de su familia, como que por ejemplo, tenía a Kakyoin oculto dormido en un coma desde hace 13 años en una casa que había comprado para el en un lugar que nadie sospecharía ni tenían idea que el tenía.

Se había comprado una casa en un pueblito lejano y perdido de Estados Unidos, donde el pelirojo yacía acostado rodeado de maquinas y con el constante cuidado de 3 enfermeras muy bien pagas que se turnaban para cuidarlo, Kakyoin no había muerto aquel día, la fundación le había ocultado a su abuelo de su coma a petición de Jotaro para hacerlo pasar por muerto.

Todos habían llorado su muerte sin saber que estaba vivo, el se había prometido cuidarlo desde el momento en que casi pierde la vista e iba a mantener su promesa, y así lo hizo durante 13 años, esperando día y noche a que sus signos mejoraran como para que…despertara…así fue hasta conocer a Josuke hacía un par de años, lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza al ver su habilidad de curación fue Kakyoin…

No lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo corriendo a tomar un avión hacia la casa donde estaba Kakyoin por que no confiaba totalmente de sus poderes, pero con el pasar del tiempo y cuando Josuke empezó a curar gente con Crazy Diamond algo le decía que el era el indicado para levantar al pelirojo de su sueño…solo había que esperar que el…estuviera bien, no dudaba que Josuke pudiera curarlo al 100% incluso las heridas de sus ojos pero no quería que nada estuviera mal, además era un desafió muy grande para su tió que apenas tenía 18 años.

Aunque si podía devolver miembros de nuevo a su lugar y no espantarse de estos cuando se salían y estaba todo lleno de sangre no entendía por que había esperado tanto, como sea ahora era el momento, al parecer Kakyoin estaba bien y era el momento indicado para intentar despertarlo, estaba muy confiado de Josuke quien para la fundación curaba tumores y enfermedades muy fuertes.

Si Josuke no tenía la fuerza o la habilidad necesaria para despertarlo…tendría que recurrir a otras cosas.

Como a otro Joestar…o Brando…o Giovanna…quien según Koichi tenía la habilidad de dar vida, no estaba muy seguro de como era la historia o el tema con Giorno, puesto que aunque lo vigilaba y recibía reportes de el cada bimestre, obviamente eran una organización delictiva y no era muy fácil espiarlos y mucho menos a sus stands. Pero estaba dispuesto de tomar el riesgo de ir a buscarlo y pedirle bajo la excusa de que son familia como unos 200 años lejana que lo ayudara a curar a Kakyoin de alguna manera.

"Hey yo mate a tu padre pero de alguna manera nosotros 2 somos familia ya que el semen del que insemino a tu madre era un tátara tátara abuelo mío pero Dio es…como tu padre simbólico ya que el solo puso las fuerzas y la cabeza para mover ese cuerpo dentro de tu madre y…en fin, soy tu tátara nieto, me ayudas abuelo?"

Estaba un poco desesperado pero tal vez funcionaría.

Un par de días pasaron y Josuke había llegado, un remis lo había ido a buscar expresamente al aeropuerto para llevarlo hasta la pequeña casita perdida en el campo, Jotaro había estado allí desde el primer día observando a Kakyoin y cuidándolo junto con la enfermera.

Aveces se sentía enfermo, sentía que lo suyo era una obsesión y que tenía que dejarlo ir, seguir su vida normalmente y por fin prestarle atención a su mujer y su hija que debían ser sus 2 prioridades pero…entonces recordaba los sentimientos que tuvo por el en Egipto y no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber llegado a decirle que lo quería.

Cuando le dijera aquello se olvidaría de el como pasa con todo lo que le gusta? Como su esposa o así? Lo dudaba, lo que sintió por Kakyoin esas semanas fue mucho mas fuerte que lo que sintió por su esposa en años de matrimonio, pero no podía confiar en su personalidad caprichosa y egoísta.

El pelirojo naturalmente tenía un aspecto muy enfermo y delicado pero estaba bien cuidado, según las enfermeras nunca le había salido barba y eso le hacía mucha gracia, el tenía que afeitarse constantemente, si ignoraba lo delgado que estaba y que…estaba dormido, era tal cual el Kakyoin de 17 años que conoció.

Y en parte era así, por que cuando el despertará sería un adolescente a quien tendría que cuidar y ayudar a madurar a pasos agigantados.

Si despertaba claro, pero Jotaro adoraba fantasear con el momento en que el pelirojo despertara y la vida que tendrían juntos luego, podría escribir mil historias de aquello y no cansarse de seguir imaginándolo.

Jotaro vio la cara de confusión de Josuke al ver el lugar en donde estaban, de verdad Jotaro había comprado una casa para ocultar a su novio de la adolescencia? Por que haría eso? No era un hombre casado y con una hija? No es que se quejara de ayudar ya que de todas maneras si todo salía bien tenía vacaciones en el extranjero pero…

Cuando llego a la habitación en compañía de la enfermera vio al hombre postrado sobre la cama y le pareció hermoso, sumamente lindo, alguien así había perdido tanto tiempo de su vida por culpa de Dio?

-El es Noriaki Kakyoin no? –pregunto en un susurro, acercándose al pelirojo sin dejar de inspeccionar el lugar.

-Nunca te dije su nombre –susurro Jotaro con seriedad, un poco incomodo por aquella pregunta tan intrusiva.

-Rohan cuando te leyó con Heavens Door me dijo que habías tenido a una persona especial hace tiempo, y cuando le dije sobre esto me dijo que probablemente era el –Jotaro se ruborizo, tendría que dejar de ser tan abierto con esos chicos no importaba cuanto cariño les tuviera –aquí voy…

Josuke saco a Crazy Diamond con un poco de duda, posando su mano sobre el hombro del pelirojo, su habilidad no requería mucha concentración, era mucho de instinto y de querer, así que no tardo demasiado, en cuanto vio que los segundos pasaban y el hombre no despertaba decidió sacar su mano, un poco decepcionado de si mismo por que aún no fuera tan fuerte y de no poder ayudar a su sobrino.

Se volteo con tristeza para disculparse con Jotaro, pero antes de abrir la boca, la maquina a la que Kakyoin estaba conectado comenzó a pitar furiosamente.

El sonido empezó de rápido a inaguantable, a un chirrido constante y luego a una línea, la enfermera se acerco alarmada a ver que pasaba y Jotaro casi empujo a Josuke para acercarse al pelirojo pero en cuanto la enfermera lo levanto para examinarlo mejor paso el milagro.

Kakyoin se despertó, y este no era un despertar de coma convencional.

El hombre se levanto y saco la cabeza de la cama poniéndose a vomitar violentamente, agua, ya que no tenía nada que vomitar, Jotaro le miro nervioso sin saber que hacer compartiendo miradas con Josuke, quien solo podía elevar los hombros sin saber que había pasado o hecho, lo había despertado pero de que manera?

La enfermera desesperada lo agarro de los hombros y le puso una mano en la espalda, pidiéndole a alguien que trajera agua, Josuke salió disparado a la cocina y trajo una jarra con un par de vasos pero al volver se encontró a la enfermera tranquilizando al pelirojo con ejercicios de concentración mientras Jotaro lo sujetaba por detrás para que no saliera corriendo.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, el hombre no dejaba de llorar y preguntar que había pasado, que se sentía mal y le reventaba la cabeza, no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Dio y que su habilidad era parar el tiempo pero al final se calmo, Josuke veía crisis nerviosas así en la fundación y tal vez era por eso que la idea de ser medico no le interesaba, tanto dolor no era lo suyo. Veía a su sobrino cagadisimo de miedo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al pelirojo, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y seguro tenía un dilema entre si estar feliz o preocupado.

Cuando el hombre se calmo se puso a balbucear unas cosas por otro par de minutos, hasta que se tranquilizo cuando la enfermera le pidió que haga ejercicios de inhalar y expirar, esta no era la manera en la que se trataba a alguien así pero no podían permitir que se volviera a dormir así que no le podían dar un calmante, tenían que estar seguros de varias cosas antes de que se volviera a descansar.

En cuanto levanto la mirada lo primero que vio fue la enfermera, sin decir nada, luego miro un poco alrededor suyo, y cuando Jotaro lo soltó, volteo a verlo a el, quedándose hipnotizado por unos segundos.

-Jo…Jotaro? –su voz estaba ronca y totalmente quebrada, cuando estaba gritando también era así, podría haberse quedado mudo…Crazy Diamond no lo curo totalmente.

-Kakyoin mírame –el moreno se puso al lado suyo y encerró su rostro con sus manos, la respiración del pelirojo fue bajando poco a poco cuando empezó a concentrarse solamente en la cara del moreno.

Ambos estaban temblando y tenían miedo.

-Jotaro… -que el hombre que había estado esperando por 13 años saliera de aquel coma y dijera su nombre con su propia voz creaba una calidez en el corazón de Jojo que no podía explicar.

-Kakyoin…-susurro, casi sin poder creérselo, si no fuera por toda la conmoción anterior pensaría que estaba soñando –mírame si? Está todo bien –el pelirojo le asintió, confundido, Jotaro soltó su rostro y agarro sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos para que dejara de temblar.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el pelirojo se recompusiera totalmente sin sacarle la vista de encima al moreno, a petición de la enferma respiro un par de veces y miro al suelo, levantando la vista para encontrarse con Josuke, quien se sonrojo sintiéndose comprometido por la situación.

-Jotaro…esto…no es Egipto no? –su voz ronca y adolorida le hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón, estaba preparado para esto por muy doloroso que fuera.

-No, esta todo bien ahora –en cuanto dijo esto el hombre cerro los ojos, Jojo le llamo la atención presionando sus manos y el se volteo a verlo, acostándose sobre la almohada que la enfermera le había preparado, le dolía todo.

-Dio? Y los demás? –cuando esa inevitable pregunta llego la enfermera le hizo señas de no a Jotaro, todavía era muy temprano para contarle todo eso, un shock emocional no sería bueno ahora.

-Lo derrotamos, no te preocupes ya esta todo bien, acabas de despertar y no quiero presionarte mucho –el pelirojo hacía muecas de dolor a cada movimiento que quería hacer, incluso mover la cabeza. La enfermera le hizo una seña y Jojo asintió –hay que revisarte primero antes de seguir, no te preocupes y no te esfuerces mucho, solo no te quedes dormido.

Antes de que pudiera decir que si para sorpresa de Kakyoin la enfermera ya estaba encima suyo revisándolo, mirando sus ojos con una luz, sus oídos, su boca, los latidos de su corazón, la presión, Jojo la ayudo a levantarlo para que pudiera darle un vaso de agua de a sorbos, naturalmente Kakyoin estaba bastante manso, tal vez por el dolor o la confusión pero no estaba haciendo nada muy problemático mas que quejarse.

Cuando la revisión termino la enfermera se puso a revisar las maquinas alrededor del pelirojo, Jotaro se quedo viendo al pelirojo que se había quedado hipnotizado mirándolo todo este tiempo.

-Esto no es un hospital –el semblante de Jotaro se puso serio, en ese momento miro a Josuke, quien solo veía toda la escena confundido y sin mucho interés, ya había hecho su parte.

-Josuke, puedes ir abajo? Luego te llevare al hotel –en ese momento el adolescente se retiro, cerrando la puerta, lamentablemente no podía tener la intimidad que deseaba, la enfermera le dejo muy en claro que no los dejaría solos.

-Te ves mas crecido, por no decir viejo, no te has estado cuidando? –Jotaro lo miro con una media sonrisa, por una parte aquello le hacía gracia y por otra lo amargaba –cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?

En ese momento Jotaro tomo aire, volviendo a sujetar las delgadas y temblorosas manos del pelirojo, intentando ignorar a la enfermera que estaba solo a metros de ellos. Había imaginado esto las veces suficientes como para sentirse con el valor para decirlo, aquel valor que le falto en Egipto el día que Kakyoin volvió a aparecer el día que fueron a luchar contra Dio.

Todo esto era como un sueño, uno que ya conocía de memoria.

-Antes que todo quiero decirte algo que antes no pude –el pelirojo le presto toda su atención –Te quiero –su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a correr una carrera que ya no era contra el tiempo como la vez anterior –Te quiero, quiero decirlo ahora ya que antes no tuve oportunidad –la cara del chico era un poema, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios entreabiertos –estuve esperando todo este tiempo para decírtelo ya que no pude el día que luchamos contra Dio, te quiero –un calor se había depositado en sus mejillas, así como de apoco todo su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse destensado, 13 años guardándose eso para si mismo y ahora poder decírselo…después de mucho tiempo se sentía bien consigo mismo

En ese momento el pelirojo quiso acercarse a el, sin embargo un dolor en la cadera lo hizo detenerse para quejarse del mismo, la enfermera se acerco preocupada a el, acomodándolo en la almohada para que descansara, obligándolo a tomar un par de sorbos.

-Quería besarte pero…al parecer no puedo –el pecho de Jotaro se lleno de una felicidad que no sabía como describir, la sonrisa apenada de Kakyoin se veía muy linda –También te quiero, me gustas –aquel gustas le había dado una punzada que pudo ignorar, después de tantos años el lo amaba, pero Kakyoin no había sentido los años pasar, sin embargo no importaba, que le correspondiera había sido una de sus fantasías prohibidas para no ilusionarse y…estaba pasando.

-No quiero lastimarte, así que iremos despacio si? –una de sus manos se acerco a su mejilla para acariciarla con suavidad, el chico de ojos violetas se pego a su mano acurrucándose en esta por unos instantes, se veía realmente lindo, aún con las bolsas en sus ojos y su aspecto esquelético, tal vez era el rojo brillante de su pelo lo que realzaba su belleza.

-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido? Te ves viejo…no quiero ser rudo así que diré mayor –la enfermera no le dijo nada, al parecer Kakyoin se estaba tomando todo lo suficiente bien como para poder avanzar, sus manos se posaron en sus hombros obligándolo a mirarle.

-Quiero que estés tranquilo si? No te asustes y recuerda que todo esta bien –tal vez no eran las palabras indicadas para influir confianza pero el chico le asintió tan siquiera así para que continúe, no se le veía muy convencido -13 años, actualmente tienes 30 como yo –la mirada del pelirojo se lleno de sorpresa y los pitidos de la maquina contigua empezaron a hacerse mas frecuentes –creo que por hoy esta bien, lo siento.

-N-No! –un grito nervioso y algo desafinado salió de su boca –digo…-el chico intento corregirse a si mismo, sabiendo que se quedaría sin saber nada si se ponía mal –puedo soportarlo, algo igual de fuerte que deba enterarme? –una presión en el pecho empezó a molestarle, 13 años dormido?

Jojo lo miro con duda por unos instantes, pero el rostro afligido del chico termino comprándolo, no quería que se volviera a dormir pero no quería que pensara que le estaba ocultando cosas.

-No todos salieron de la batalla de Dio –el rostro de Kakyoin se distorsiono de la tristeza.

-El señor Joestar…-dijo en un susurro, que? Su abuelo? Ciertamente era el más débil pero no.

-Casi pero no, el esta bien, ya tiene 82, te daría mucha risa verlo ahora mismo, esta hecho un viejo senil que no se las puede arreglar solo –aquello había hecho que los pitidos de la maquina empezaran a bajar su ritmo, quizá le había hecho gracia.

-Entonces quienes…? –pregunto con una temerosa curiosidad.

-Avdul e Iggy, no tenemos muy en claro que le paso a Avdul, es difícil de explicar –la mirada del pelirojo se ensombreció de la pena, mirando hacía otro lado.

-Ya veo –su voz se había apagado mucho mas que antes, dejaría de entenderlo si empezaba a hablar tan mal.

-Polnareff esta bien, hace un tiempo que no hablamos pero estuvimos haciendo varias cosas luego de Egipto –la verdad es que no tenía idea de que fue del destino de Polnareff, hacía mas de 10 años que no lo hablaba pero si era verdad que estuvo en contacto con el un par de años mas luego de lo sucedido, le extrañaba muchísimo que no hubiera intentado contactarse con el, varias veces se pregunto si había muerto pero algo le decía que no.

Aquello le saco una pequeña sonrisa al pelirojo, buenas noticias, enfocarse en buenas noticias sería lo mejor.

-Ya veo –silencio, su mirada se había perdido -13 años…mis padres…al volver yo planeaba decirles que me escape…recibir unos regaños y luego volver a la normalidad…-con cuidado, Jotaro se acerco a abrazarlo, no presionando mucho y teniendo cuidado con todos los cables a su alrededor.

-Quieres saber algo gracioso? –el chico había presionado su barbilla contra su hombro –el chico que antes estaba aquí con nosotros? –se corrigió mentalmente, tendría que tener cuidado con su elección de palabra, según Kakyoin el también era un chico –es hijo del viejo, engaño a mi abuela 3 años antes de lo de Egipto.

-El pelirojo se separo asombrado de el, con una curiosidad divertida –enserio? El señor Joestar? Estoy…decepcionado? –aquello le causo gracía.

-Todos lo estuvimos, yo y de hecho el viejo lo conocimos hace un par de años ya, es un buen muchacho, te agradara conocerlo a el y sus amigos, uno me cae particularmente bien, su nombre es Koichi, es un chico muy bajito pero muy inteligente y tiene un stand muy poderoso –buenas noticias, enfócate en lo bueno Jojo, seguramente Kakyoin estará feliz de conocer a la gente en Morioh y de escuchar la historia de la caza del asesino de mujeres Kira.

-El señor Joestar no conocía a su propio hijo? El es un usuario de Stand no? Pude sentirlo… -Kakyoin le había sacado las manos de los hombros para estrecharlas entre las suyas.

-No, nos enteramos al momento de preparar la herencia, el viejo tenia 79, mi abuela Suzie estaba furiosa, convoco a toda la familia, mi madre no le hablo por varias semanas y entonces yo fui a conocer a mi…tió…mi madre no conoce a Josuke, le dije que era un buen muchacho pero dijo que no se sentía preparada para conocerlo –una risa había aparecido en los largos labios del pelirojo, así estaba mejor, se veía lindo.

-Josuke? El también es un Jojo? Empiezo a pensar que lo hacen apropósito lo de los nombres –el también estaba riendo, aquello lo hacía recordar los comentarios tontos que se hacían en el viaje a Egipto.

-Josuke Higashikata, le falta el otro Jo –otra risa, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo –su stand puede restaurar y sanar objetos, pero es del mismo tipo que el mío.

Kakyoin paro por un segundo, como pensando en algo, con curiosidad Jotaro veía como cerraba los ojos pero entonces un ruido detrás suyo le llamo la atención, su gorra se había caído de su cabeza.

-No puedo ver…a Hieropanth…esta aquí y puedo usarlo pero…no puedo verlo…y no puedo usarlo muy bien –otra cosa se había caído, un libro encima de un escritorio de la habitación.

Aquello sorprendió a Jotaro, quien pensó un poco en los echos antes de responder, analizando la situación.

-Imagino que será por que estas débil, que tengas a tu Stand es una buena señal, el stand de mi madre aparecía y desaparecía cuando ella estaba enferma.

-Mi Stand me hará daño por mi condición física? –pregunto con algo de curiosidad el pelirojo.

-No creo, mi madre no era fuerte mentalmente pero tu si –aquello hizo sonrojar al pelirojo por un instante –te esperan meses de terapias y recuperación, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

El pelirojo volvió a sonrojarse, analizando sus palabras.

-Si tienes tanto para contarme será divertido –su stand de alguna torpe manera levanto sus sabanas, sin darse cuenta de aquello miro a la enfermera que no parecía extrañarse por todo aquello –ella…?

-Es de la fundación Speedwagon, luego se presentaran formalmente, me ocupe de que estuvieras bien cuidado –la mente de Kakyoin con aquello empezó a divagar.

-Estuviste 13 años cuidando de mi? –al preguntar esto, Jojo evadió su mirada, evitando contestarle por unos momentos.

-Si, tenía que hacerlo –había cosas que no le podía decir, como que todos lo daban por muerto –era el único que podía hacerlo, nunca llegue a decirte que te quería y…eso siempre fue un peso…

-Que hiciste de tu vida mientras tanto? Osea ya tienes…tenemos…30 –el rostro preocupado de Kakyoin se fijo en el suyo, quien con cierta delicadeza y esfuerzo poso su mano en su mejilla.

No iba a decirle que se caso y tuvo una hija después de justamente decirle que lo quería y era un enfermo obsesionado que cuido a la persona a quien quería aún teniendo a su familia, Kakyoin no era lo suficientemente maduro aún como para entender ese tipo de cosas, probablemente le costaría un buen rato salir de su burbuja mental de adolescente y le haría un drama o algo.

-Oh, estudie, estudie mucho, soy biólogo marino y soy bastante importante dentro de la fundación Speedwagon –era la verdad, de todas las cosas malas y que podía saltear eso si era algo que podía decir –Doctor Kujo Jotaro.

El rostro de Kakyoin se ilumino, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Enserio? Es genial! Cuanto tiempo te tomo? Antes de ser controlado por Dio mi madre me estaba pidiendo que me fijara por universidades y yo le decía que faltaba mucho tiempo todavía, como es tu trabajo?

Aquello era un buen pie de conversación.

Pasaron al menos unas 2 horas y apareció Josuke en la habitación.

-Jotaro! Si vas a quedarte mucho mas aquí podrías al menos pedirme un taxi? Los sillones de abajo son muy incomodos –el adolescente bastante irritado entro a la habitación, durmió por lo menos una hora en aquellos sofás que no tenían uso y le dolía la espalda, era una molestia salvar gente con enfermedades y no poder el arreglarse la maldita espalda.

El moreno vio a su tió en la entrada de la habitación, cayendo en que lo había dejado solo un montón de tiempo.

-Lo siento, te llevare ahora al hotel mi auto esta abajo –en cuanto se levanto de la cama sintió un tiron en su abrigo, era Kakyoin que no quería que se fuera, el pelirojo estaba mirando para otro lado avergonzado –te pediré un taxi… -el chico de peinado extravagante rodo los ojos mientras Jojo sacaba su celular de su bolsillo con mucha pena por el descuido de haberse olvidado del otro Joestar.

-Tu eres Higashikata verdad? –la voz del pelirojo le llamo la atención a Josuke, quien lo vio un poco incomodo por que a su mente llegaban los relatos que la había contado Rohan de cuando el entro a la cabeza de Jotaro y vio la historia de ellos 2, sentía un poco como que la privacidad del chico invadida –no se como decirte o…agradecerte esto…

El pelirojo había bajado la cabeza apenado, y para Josuke eso fue un flechazo por que le pareció extremadamente lindo, hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos y…Kakyoin se veía particularmente lindo.

-No, no es nada…por otro lado haz dado un salto al año 2001! Es como si estuvieras en el futuro! –Jotaro lo reprendió con una mirada extraña, enserio Josuke hacía ese tipo de comentarios?

-Ya veo, ya tenemos coches voladores como predecía nuestra pobre ciencia ficción de los 80? -sabía que no era bueno que Kakyoin tuviera amigos adolescentes ya que tenía que crecer pero…recién era el primer día y esto llevaría tiempo.

-No, pero tenemos videojuegos en 3d, Jotaro, hay que mostrarle una playstation urgente –el entusiasmo de Josuke se contagio a Kakyoin, se lo veía contento.

-Una vez encontramos un usuario de Stand que su poder eran partidas de videojuegos! –ambos chicos rieron –por otra parte quiero verme, necesito un espejo, Jotaro quien ya había colgado lo miro curioso, pidiéndole permiso a la enfermera, quien asintiendo la cabeza le dijo que si, del escritorio al lado suyo abrió un cajón y saco un espejo con mango bastante grande, aquella casa estaba bien aprovisionada, con algo de duda se lo paso a Kakyoin.

El chico agarro con bastante desesperación el espejo, tocándose la cara mientras miraba su reflejo con bastante confusión, era el pero…mas viejo…y feo, Jojo notaba como el chico notaba cada una de las cosas que no debían estar ahí, como oyuelos o arrugas bajo sus ojos.

-Mis pomulos no eran tan… -su voz sonaba rara, era como si no se reconociera el mismo.

-Estas delgado, eso se te ira rápido –dijo para influirle confianza, pero la situación no cambio demasiado, Kakyoin se puso el espejo a diferentes lados de la cabeza, viéndose desde diferentes perfiles.

-Josuke, tu stand no repara cabellos? Me veo fatal –una sonrisa amarga se había posado en sus labios –mis manos no eran tan grandes…

-No! El cabello es algo a lo que hay que dedicarle tiempo cada mañana!

-Kakyoin, te lo suplico, acabas de despertar, no hagas comentarios de su cabello –Jotaro había caído en cuenta de que no le había dado aquella advertencia a Josuke, todos los que hablaban con el sobre eso terminaban mal sin que nada pudiera pararlo así que era mejor advetirle.

-Que? –dijo confuso.

-NO DIGAS NADA.

El tiempo fue pasando y con terapias y cuidados adecuados Kakyoin fue mejorando al punto de poder volver a caminar, por alguna razón Josuke no podía seguir curándole y el tenía que mejorar naturalmente, una de las cosas que Kakyoin hacía en las largas ausencias de Jotaro era estudiar, el era un estudiante perfecto antes de que pasara todo lo que paso y quería mantenerse así, además de poder hacer una carrera a distancia en algún momento dada su estado físico.

Un bastón fue necesario para que pudiera caminar con normalidad, no saldría intacto luego de lo que le hizo Dio y eso estaba claro, su estomago tenía una cicatriz beige bastante fea pero el color no era muy intenso, sus ojos seguían igual luego de aquellas semanas en Egipto y poco a poco fue recuperando su musculosa complexión, nunca llegaría a estar como cuando tenía 17 pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Jotaro estaba con el una vez al mes, ya que el moreno intercalaba tiempo entre Kakyoin, su trabajo, y su familia, le dolía en el alma no poder dedicarle todo su tiempo pero su ser estaba dividido en esos 3 sectores y ninguno podía convivir con el otro, la relación con su esposa era cada vez peor pero siempre que la veía intentaba compensarla, aún si ella odiara cada vez que tenía que irse. Cada vez que el moreno volvía siempre preparaba algo para el con la ayuda de sus enfermeras, había insistido en que ya estaba mejor y podía estar solo pero Jotaro se negaba a dejarlo 3 semanas al mes solo estando como estaba.

Al tiempo, Kakyoin quiso estudiar y Jojo se ocupo de que pudiera ir a la universidad a distancia, todo a gasto de el, lo cual no le importaba por que el era jodidamente rico y había pagado cosas mucho mas caras para el que una universidad pero el pelirojo se sentía muy mal ente esto, así que estudiaba muchísimo para que cada vez que Jotaro viniera poder sorprenderlo con un buen rendimiento.

Las semanas en las que Jotaro no estaban eran frías, el no era amigo de sus enfermeras, ellas eran chicas que solo hacían su trabajo, sus únicos amigos eran Josuke, Jotaro, y los que conocía por el pobre y lento internet que Jotaro había contratado, en todo ese año y medio no había salido nunca de la casa de campo.

Poco a poco con el tiempo Jotaro le fue contando lo que paso en esos años, la investigación para saber que fue de Avdul, la muerte de Iggy, Josuke, Kira, Giorno, lo de Giorno había sido muy extraño por que Kakyoin tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados por el casi hijo del hombre que casi lo mata y le hizo perder tantos años de su vida, además que de cierta manera podía relacionar la mafia con la maldad de Dio en ese niño, no sabía que decir, no quería pensar con mucha saña en el tema por que el hubiera sido una segunda opción para sanarle después de todo.

Kakyoin tenía días buenos y días malos, vivía en una zona bastante amplia y llana así que podía salir a dar caminatas, pero se cansaba rápidamente con el bastón, en una ciudad ajetreada sería un problema pero sin embargo siempre había una enfermera dispuesta a salir con el para ayudarlo, parte de su recuperación, gracias a que empezó a salir se fue adaptando a su nueva era.

El entendía que el trabajo de Jotaro era muy absorbente, que era su absoluta pasión y nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza pedirle nada, pero tenía ganas de hablar con el, verlo una semana al mes era muy triste y se sentía un parasito chupasangre, al fin y al cabo estuvo 13 años como una mosquita muerta y ahora que podía levantarse lo único que hacía era vivir, estudiar y salir a pasear, se sentía demasiado dependiente del moreno, así que un día lo llamo, Jotaro le había dicho que lo llame solo por emergencias, y esto…como que era un emergencia tal vez?

-Kakyoin? Esta todo bien? –esto era extraño, ni su mujer lo llamaba al trabajo, era como una ley no declarada la de no llamarlo, así que nadie lo hacía.

-Jotaro, da gusto escucharte, se que no debería llamarte por que estas ocupado pero quería decirte algo –su voz se escuchaba nerviosa, no entendía por que ocupaba valentía para esto.

-Si?

-Voy a conseguir un trabajo –desde el otro lado de la línea la voz de Jojo estaba de lo mas extrañada –estuve muchos años sin hacer nada simplemente…molestando y…ocasionándote gastos…y ahora incluso que ya estoy bien y…-el moreno se molesto, no podía estar hablando enserio.

-Kakyoin si quieres trabajo para hacer algo por ti esta bien, pero que no sea por que sientes que me debes algo, no me debes nada, yo te debo a ti por no llegar a salvarte –imaginaba que ese iba a ser el razonamiento de Jotaro.

-Quiero serte útil y…enserio aprecio lo que haces e hiciste por mi pero yo quiero retribuirte en algo, me sabe mal, no se como decirlo –de cierta manera, Jotaro se preguntaba de donde sacaría trabajo el pelirojo, hasta donde sabía estaba muy aislado y no tenía contactos.

-Y yo aprecio tu intención, pero escucha, soy rico, compensarme en dinero es como la cosa menos útil que podrías hacer, prefiero guardar el favor para otra ocasión mas importante, no te preocupes por esas cosas –tendría que pensar algo con que recompensar a Jotaro en ese caso, la idea era un poco complicada por que le faltaba información de todos esos años pero lo intentaría.

-Pensare en que hacer para recompensarte, Jojo –de todas maneras, iba a buscar trabajo igual, era un poco enfermante estar en casa todo el tiempo.

-Entiendo, algo mas? –clasico Jojo, frió y seco.

-Que te quiero –intentando romper un poco el hielo dijo eso, una sonrisa boba se poso en sus labios por la gracia.

-Yo también, nos vemos –le gustaba oir a Jotaro decirle esas cosas.

Cuando Jojo le confeso que había comprado una casa de campo para mantenerlo a salvo ya que todo el mundo lo trataba de loco por querer cuidar a alguien tanto tiempo y tan joven el chico se echó a llorar, pidiendo disculpas por ser una molestia tanto tiempo, Jojo le confeso que todo el mundo lo creía muerto por su culpa y que tendría que haber hablado y hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero no pudieron seguir con toda esa escena por que Kakyoin lo había besado, había capturado sus labios con los suyos haciendo que ambos se perdieran el uno con el otro, complementando esa necesidad que tenían.

Y ese fue el día, que Jotaro y Kakyoin tuvieron su primera vez.

Ellos nunca habían tenido nada muy fuerte, Jotaro veía a Kakyoin como una dulce muñeca que debía ser protegida y tratada con fragilidad así que nunca había pasado nada mas alla de los besos y las manos por debajo de la ropa incluso cuando por momentos ambos se encontraban excitados, simplemente no era el momento para hacérselo todavía.

Fue la primera vez de Kakyoin, así como su primer beso, era extraño pero había llegado a los 30 sin besar a nadie.

Fue torpe, Kakyoin pese a que lo disfruto no sabía que hacer y Jotaro era bastante brusco, sus relaciones con hombres nunca habían sido muy largas, lo máximo fue con un chico al que vio unas 3 veces, fue mas la emoción del momento que el acto en si, al terminar y quedarse abrazados el calor del otro los embriagaba, conectándolos más a cada minuto.

Antes de quedarse dormido aquella noche, le llego la imagen de su hija a la cabeza, y por consiguiente recordó a su mujer a la cual había…engañado…

-Kakyoin hay algo que no te conté –el chico que estaba encima de su pecho jugueteando con los bellos de este le miro, se veía precioso con el pelo revuelto. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento de culpa muy grande y realmente se sentía mal, antes de poder hablar tomo aire, pensando bien sus palabras –Estoy casado, soy padre, me case a los 22 y poco después tuve una hija.

Silencio.

Era normal y hasta justo si Kakyoin no quería volver a hablarle.

Mas allá de la sorpresa, cuando el pelirojo termino de reaccionar se acostó de nuevo en sus pectorales, el frió en estos le indicaba que estaba llorando, haciendo que sus brazos se estrecharan en su cadera sujetándolo a el. Podía sentir una sonrisa en su boca por la cercanía de su piel.

-Ya lo sabía, lo de la edad es un extra, llevas esa alianza desde que me desperté.

No se esperaba eso, no había caído en cuenta en ese detalle.

-En todos estos años incluso casado no podía olvidarte, ellas fueron…intentar seguir adelante pero…no podía dejarte… -a el, Kujo Jotaro, la voz se le estaba quebrando, no entendía como ni por que pero sentía ganas de llorar, eran sus sentimientos saliendo a flote o era la culpa?

-Soy un impedimento? Una carga? No podías seguir adelante por mi? –el pelirojo levanto la cabeza, no estaba llorando pero sus ojos si estaban aguados.

-No, no es eso –con un ligero miedo sus brazos se estrecharon más a su cadera –te he estado esperando desde los 17 años no digas eso, te amo y…solo me siento mal ahora…te amo Kakyoin –una de las manos de su cadera se dirigió a su cabeza, acariciando su pelo con suavidad –dame tiempo.

-Yo se que me amas, si me esperaste tanto tiempo nunca podría recriminarte nada, incluso si no soy el único…cuéntame sobre tu familia –su mente se puso en blanco al escuchar eso, no era muy usual o normal que alguien quisiera oir sobre su familia original siendo el amante pero…sus deseos eran ordenes para el.

-Mi hija se llama Jolyne, es una niña con ojos celestes y pelo negro, naturalmente tiene unos mechones rubios bastante grandes así que su madre y yo nos divertimos bastante peinándola –aquello parecía animar el ambiente –mi madre dice que se parece mucho a mi cuando era niño.

-Lo del cabello suena interesante

Hasta que se durmieron Jotaro se la paso hablando mayormente de Jolyne y otro poco de su esposa, así como también su vida amorosa antes de ella, que no era muy grande siendo que se caso tan joven.

Noriaki estaba entretenido con las historias de su hija, no podía esperar a ver una foto suya o a conocerla, siendo la hija de Jotaro seguro era adorable y hermosa, además le daba mucha curiosidad pensar en Jotaro como un padre amoroso y protector, también le hacía gracia pensar en el casamiento de Jotaro, a lo mejor se veía muy guapo en su traje.

No estaba resentido, no estaba triste ni decepcionado, solo molesto consigo mismo de haberse perdido eso, no podía recriminarle haber seguido con su vida con normalidad si incluso así lo seguía queriendo.

Además, casado o no, Jotaro lo quería, y después de todo lo que había hecho por el no podía decirle que no por algo que hizo 8 años atrás.

Llevando casi 2 años de relación, y Kakyoin con una mejor salud que nunca, al menos esos días, Jotaro decidió llevarlo a Morioh de vacaciones, sin embargo en aquel viaje había una invitada que no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Jolyne. Kakyoin se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio abrazándola al instante, se preguntaba como de Jotaro así todo serio y malhumorado había salido una cosa tan tierna y adorable como Jolyne.

A Jolyne no le costo nada adaptarse al pelirojo, a quien le empezó a decir Tio a cada minuto.

-No es que me incumba realmente pero y tu esposa? Si viene Jolyne de vacaciones debería venir ella también…supongo –había pensado muy bien sus palabras desde que Jotaro le dijo que su hija se sumaba al viaje.

-La invite pero no quiso venir, tenía un viaje con sus amigas, casualmente ese mismo día la vinieron a buscar en coche, se que de todas maneras es que no quiere verme, no estamos bien ahora mismo –no es que Kakyoin no fuera celoso o le diera igual ser el amante del moreno, pero no le gustaba verlo frustrado o triste y su relación con la madre de su hija estaba en no muy buenos momentos y eso lo amargaba, no podía ponerse feliz o intentar aprovechar oportunidades si Jotaro no estaba de humor, después de todo el la había querido.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Josuke, la última vez estuvimos jugando videojuegos, podre ser mayor que el pero el esta mas adaptado a esta época, quiero conocer a sus amigos –Kakyoin estaba emocionado por aquello, sabía que los chicos ya se habían recibido de secundaria pero Josuke le había prometido juntarlos a todos para conocerlo, según el les había contado muchas cosas buenas.

-No te pegues mucho a el –le dijo Jojo en un susurro, Jolyne estaba caminando entre ellos 2, en ese viaje al menos cuando la niña tenía los ojos abiertos tenían que fingir que eran amigos, lo cual no les era muy complicado.

-Que significa eso? –el pelirojo pregunto con una cierta ironía, le daba un poco de gracia y molestia que justo Jojo se sintiera celoso, justo el.

-El viejo siempre me dice lo mismo a mi sobre el abuelo Josuke, solo por que le pedí que se casara conmigo –una cara de total ilusión inundo el rostro de Kakyoin.

-Enserio? Jolyne eres muy linda, no quieres casarte conmigo? –le pregunto en juego, agarrándole la mano fingiendo una propuesta.

-Preferiría que te cases con papa, y que mama se casara con una de sus amigas, así tendría 4 regalos por cada vez –aún en el juego y la ignorancia de la niña sobre su relación eso los hizo sonrojar, dejándolos bobos y sin poder mirarse a los ojos por unos instantes, Jotaro para despistarla le acaricio la cabeza deshaciéndole sus chongos- Viejo!

-Que quieres hacer cuando lleguemos a Morioh Jolyne? –pregunto con simpatía Kakyoin, tal vez le compraría un regalo allá.

-Ir a un acuario, papa siempre me lleva a cada acuario de cada ciudad que vamos –el pelirojo le sonrió, típica hija de Jotaro.

-En ese caso esta decidido, y déjame regalarte algo, cualquier cosa que quieras si? –la niña le asintió caminando y saltando por delante de ellos, Jotaro volteo a verlo cuando sintió como el pelirojo le jalaba del hombro del saco a toquecitos, el chico tenía una gran sonrisa y hablando para si mismo y moviendo los labios dijo "te amo" en silencio, mudo para que Jolyne no los oyera.

Jojo sonrió, controlando sus deseos de besarlo y caminar ambos tomados de la mano, y le respondió del mismo modo.

"yo también te amo"

Quizá tomaría menos de 13 años de espera el estar juntos definitivamente.


End file.
